1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image recording apparatus capable of forming an image on a recording sheet while providing a blank binding space on it.
2. Related Background Art
As an after-processing apparatus of an image recording apparatus such as a copy machine, there are known a binding mechanism and the like for binding recorded transfer sheets by staples. It is necessary to manually cover printed matters to be bound with a cover sheet and manually insert them in such a general binding mechanism. An image recording apparatus has been proposed which sets the size of a binding blank used for binding transfer sheets in accordance with an instruction by an operator.
With a conventional image recording apparatus of this type, it is necessary for an operator to manually set the position and size of a binding blank. Moreover, the set binding blank size has not always an optimum binding margin.